Better Together or Not A Love Song?
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Sequal to School Dayz! Ally has been living in London for 3 years, and hasn't seen Austin since she left. When he shows up out of no where, will they both remember they're Better Together, or will they decide its Not A Love Song?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here's your sequel! I hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Welcome to our leavers show!" shouts Mrs Clay through the microphone on stage. "Tonight we are saying goodbye to some amazing performers. It has been amazing working with these, they made me extremely frustrated sometimes, but they know when they need to concentrate. I want to congratulate them, as the have all passed all of their exams, and most of them are going to amazing universities" the crowed claps as I wait backstage.

"Hey Ally" shouts a voice close by, I twirl round in my chair to see Amy, Rosie, Tommy and Eddie smiling in my direction.

"Hey guys" I smile, jumping from my seat and walking over to them. Amy's dark brown hair tied in a tight bun, wearing her tap shoes and a very over the top outfit. Rosie's blonde hair tied up in an old fashioned way, wearing an old dress ready for her drama performance. Tommy's dyed red hair styled in spikes, Eddie's light brown hair looking deliberately messy. Both dressed in torn jeans and open shirts. Tommy's guitar hanging from his back, Eddie's drum sticks in hand.

"You ready for our final performance?" Amy shouts dramatically. Sometimes I think she should have taken the acting course with Rosie.

"I don't go on till later. I'm still getting ready." I smile, walking back to the table which is full of make-up.

We here a laugh from the crowed before Mrs says…

"Will you please welcome to the stage, Jessie, Katy and Amy! Our amazing tap dancers!"

"I bet she told the story about when I fell of the stage and broke my leg" she sighs before running off to the stage.

"I've got to run through one a few more lines" Rosie says walking away.

"Come on Eddie, gotta run through the song again" Tommy says patting him on the back.

"Be with you in a sec" he says before Tommy walks off. Eddie walks over and sits down next to me. "So, you excited for prom?"

"I cant wait! Its going to be amazing!" I smile.

"I remember when you first came here. You refused to go to any party" he laughs.

"Well, thinks change" I smile.

"You have, a lot. My first memory of you is a really shy 15 year old girl. Desperate to go back to America."

"Eddie, where are you going with this?"

"But look at you know. You can perform in front of anyone. You actually want to go to party's. And don't tell her I said this, but you're an even better dancer them Amy!" he smiles.

"Eddie…" I says suspiciously.

"What I'm trying to say…"

"Ally, your on soon, you need to get dressed" says one of the teachers.

"I'll talk to you later" Eddie says rushing off.

I grab my dress bag hanging from the door. I quickly rush over to the changing rooms. I dress in my new dark orange and silver floral dress, orange heels on my feet.

When I get back to the table, I check my reflection in the mirror one last time. My make up a natural colour. My hair had grown a lot longer, and over summer last year, I got some lighter highlights in it. But I still kept it hanging curly. I go straight to the stage, just in time to hear what Mrs says about me.

"Our next performer joined our school when she was 15. She made the big decision of leaving her home in Miami to come here, and we're incredibly happy she did. At first she found it hard because she was shy and missed her friends, but over the years she has got a lot more confident. She's written amazing songs, and she has asked to sing this is the song she wrote when she started to gain her confidence. Everybody please welcome to the stage, Ally Dawson!" she shouts. The crowed starts cheering and I walk onto the stage. The room full of people in the years below us, lots of friends and family.

I take my place at the microphone at the piano at the font of the stage. I place my fingers on the right keys, a few of my other class mates take their place at the guitar and drums.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Hey Ally, hey Ally_

_It feels like a party every-day_

_Hey Ally, hey Ally_

_But they keep on pulling me every which way_

_Hey Ally, hey Ally_

_My whole world is changing_

_Turning around_

_They got me going crazy_

_Yea, their shaking the ground_

_But they took at chance on the new girl in town_

_And I don't wanna let them down, down, down_

_Hey Ally, oooooooh _

_Hey Ally, oooooooh_

_It feels like a party every-day_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Ally_

_Its so good to be in a place I belong_

_I don't wanna get off this cloud that I'm on_

_I'm gonna take a leap, hope I land on my feet_

_I'm exactly where I need to be, yeah ey _

_Hey Ally, oooooooh _

_Hey Ally, oooooooh_

_It feels like a party every-day_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Ally_

_I was looking for something, _

_and now that I found it_

_I just wanna go and wrap my heart around it_

_Cause I love this brand new life_

_It feels like a party every-day_

_Hey Ally_

_Hey Ally_

_But they keep on pulling me_

_Every which way_

_Hey Ally_

_Hey Ally_

_My whole world is changing _

_Turning around_

_They got me going crazy_

_Yeah their shaking the ground_

_But they took a chance on the new girl in town_

_And I don't wanna let them down, down, down_

_Hey Ally, oooooooh _

_Hey Ally, oooooooh_

_It feels like a party every-day_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Ally_

_Hey Ally!"_

I smile as the crowed stands up and cheers. Its at this moment when I do realise how much I have changed. I can perform in front of people now, I don't just have to sit and watch while someone performs my song. 3 years I've lived in England, and its changed me so much.

Not long after my performance, the show ends and I go to meet my dad.

"Congratulations Ally" he smiles, bringing me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks dad" I smile.

"To think, a few years ago you we're terrified of coming here, now you finished school and soon you'll be leaving for university!"

"Stop it dad, you'll start crying" I laugh.

"I'm just so proud of you" he smiles, wiping his eyes which had started to fill with tears. We walk together to my car, before I climb in the front seat, Rosie and Amy shouts to me.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ally!"

"Yea, we need to get some prom dresses" they shout.

"Ok, come to mine around 10" I shout back before climbing into my car.

"So, how are you going to pay for this prom dress?" my dad says suspiciously. I don't say anything, I just look at him with puppy dog eyes, I know he can never say no to that. "Fine" he sighs, but he has a smile on his face.

I open the car windows because it's a really warm night. I start the car, and wait to leave. A soon as the moment comes, I pull out into the road.

"Ally! Ally wait!" shouts a voice close by, it sound familiar. But by the time I hear it, I've already started to drive. I cant stop in the middle of the road, so I look out of the mirror, but I cant recognize anyone. Just my class mates family and friends. I must have been imagining it.

As soon as we get back home, I say goodnight to my dad and head straight to bed. I've got a long day of dress hunting tomorrow, I need some sleep. I climb into my bed, but theirs one thing I check first. I open my bed side table draw and push aside loads of books and pens till I find a small box covered in a small layer of dust. I open it, and it looks brand new. I take it out of the box and look at it. The perfect small diamond, still the same beautiful ring. I slip it back on my finger, and spend most of the night reading over the small engraving on the back. The same perfect engagement ring from the guy I haven't seen in 3 years. I remember how we were…

_Better Together_

**There you go guys, I said I would write a sequel, and here it is! I really hope you liked the first chapter! I don't own the song in this, the actual song is called "Hey Jessie" by Debby Ryan, but I changed Jessie to Ally so it worked with the story. **

**Please review! **

**Ready Set Rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, you might not like some of the stuff that happens in this chapter, but don't worry, were getting closer! I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

_You could be my it girl, baby you're the shh girl_

My ring tone goes off. I try to open my eyes, but its still dark. I fumble around the bedside table till I switch the lamp on. I pick up my phone, an unknown number showing up on the screen. I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I say tiredly, rubbing my eyes to get used to the light.

"Hey! How are you?" shouts a girls voice down the phone.

"Who is this?" I ask confused.

"Don't be silly, its me!"

"I'm being serious, who is this?"

"Are you kidding me?" shouts the girl, her voice now sounding annoyed. "So much for best friends" she shouts, I hang up the phone. It defiantly wasn't Amy or Rosie, and I didn't recognize the voice. I put my phone back on my bedside table and fall asleep soon after.

When I wake up, I quickly shower and change into my light blue jeans, pink top and pink pumps. I curly my hair more then usual and put my normal natural make up on. My dad had already left for work by the time I noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Morning Ally. Sorry I had to leave for work so early. Have fun dress shopping today, I know you'll look amazing. I've left some money for you, I hope its enough. _

_Have fun!_

_Love Dad Xx_

I find the money near the note and there's hundreds of pounds. Way more then I will need. Why has he given me so much money?

"Ally!" shouts a voice from the door. I run straight there and see Amy and Rosie stood outside.

"Ready to go?" they smile.

"Sure" I smile back, rushing inside to grab my pink sweatshirt in case I get cold. I lock the door and we start walking. We go up and down the streets, looking at every dress in every shop but we can't find anything perfect. We decide to go for a break and walk to the coffee shop near the river Thames.

"Who are you going to prom with?" Amy asks us, sipping her coffee.

"You know the street dancer Olly? He asked me last night!" Rosie says happily, a big smile on her face.

"No way! You two do look cute together though" I smile. I knew Olly had been wanting to ask her out for ages. Amy was already going with Tommy, since they had been dating for the past 3 years.

"What about you Ally? Who are you going with?"

"Nobody's asked me. I think I'm going on my own" I laugh, I didn't really mind.

"Has he not asked you yet?" Rosie asks looking shocked. Amy stares at her angrily.

"Who? Who hasn't asked me yet?"

"Nothing" Amy quickly says, trying to pretend she didn't say anything.

"Guys, who are you talking about?"

"Hey guys" Eddie says walking over to us.

"Hey Eddie!" Rosie smiles, trying to change the subject.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a second?" he says.

"Sure" I smile standing up from my seat. "This conversation isn't over" I say to Amy and Rosie before I walk outside the café with Eddie.

"What's up?" I ask, leaning over the railings near the river, looking down at the water.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I was trying to say it last night, but then you got told to get ready. Then you had to perform and I had to perform…"

"So you never got the chance?" I ask, laughing at this babbling.

"Yea" he laughs. "But I guess I have the chance now." he says, taking a deep breath. "Ally. Ever since you came here, I've... But I've always been to scared to say anything, because…. So I waited, but I cant… and…."

"Eddie, what are you trying to say?" I laugh.

"Ally. I really like you. I always have, would you like to go out with me sometime, to prom maybe…"

"Eddie…" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"Yea, it was a stupid idea. Sorry for bothering you" he stutters, turning around to walk away, but I grab his hand and spin him back round to face me.

"Eddie. I would love to go to prom with you" I smile.

"Really?" he smiles.

"Really" I say, squeezing his hand tighter to reassure him. "Do you want to come back inside and have a drink with us?"

"Ok" he smiles. We walk into the coffee shop hand in hand.

"FINALLY!" Rosie says when she spots us. Me, Eddie and Rosie just laugh. We spend the rest of the day laughing and talking.

"Anyway, I should be getting back" Rosie says collecting her jacket and bag.

"Me too" Amy say.

"I should be going too" I say, standing up from my seat.

"I'll walk you home" Eddie smiles.

"Aw, such a gentle man" Rosie says in a sweet voice. I just laugh at her.

We say goodbye to Rosie and Amy and start walking together. Talking and laughing about anything, our hands linked together. Depending on the street lights to see where we're going.

About half way home, we walk past the London Zoo, where we see a guy across the road from us looking around for an entrance.

"Mate, its closed. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to get in" Eddie shouts to him. The guy turns around, but I cant see his face because he has his hood over his head.

"Oh dam! I need to see some penguins like right now!" he shouts back. Me and Eddie laugh as we walk away, but I cant help but recognize his voice. I turn back to the boy just in time to see him pull down his hood to reveal ginger hair.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few, I've been sleeping at a friends house all weekend! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and I promise to get Austin in soon! **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys. This chapter has a bit of a slow start, but don't worry, it gets better! I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The talk about penguins, the bright unusual clothes, and then the ginger hair. What is he doing here? Maybe it wasn't him, there's got to be somebody else in this world who dresses like that. Maybe?

"Are you ok?" Eddie asks as we get closer to my house.

"Yea, I think I'm just going a bit crazy" I laugh.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its fine" I sigh, not wanting to tell him about who I think I just saw.

"Ok" he smiles as we walk to my front door.

"Thanks for walking me home" I smile back at him.

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure" I say, reaching in my pocket for my key. I unlock the door, and start walking in, but before I can, Eddie grabs my hand. I look back in his direction and give him a confused smile, before I can say anything, he takes a step closer, leans down and plants a kiss on my lips. We stand at my doorway kissing for a few minutes, before we pull apart for air.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that" he smiles before kissing me again. When we finally pull apart, I smile and walk inside. I walk to my room and look out of the window where Eddie is still stood on the street. He walks to the sidewalk, and waits for a second. Suddenly he starts jumping up and down, doing a stupid dance. I open my window and shout to him.

"Grow up Eddie!" I shout, a huge smile on my face. He stands still for a second in shock before looking up at my window.

"We're… we're still going to prom together… right?" he stutters.

"I guess so!" I laugh before shutting my window. He smiles at me before walking down the street.

**A few days later**

As I stand in my room, looking in my mirror. Admiring my silver strapless dress, the beaded bodice sparkling in the light, the skirt short and ruffled. I love it. My heels silver and beaded to match. I curled to one side, and silver on my eye lids. The rest of my make up is natural, I take of my gold heart locket and put on a simple silver guitar necklace. There is just one thing I think is missing. I fumble around my bedside draw till I find the small box. I take out the ring and slip it on my finger, even though I'm not going with the guy who gave me it.

"Ally! Eddie's here!" my dad shouts. I quickly grab my purse and walk down to meet them.

"Wow… you look amazing" Eddie says when he see's me. He looks amazing in his black suit, a silver tie to match my dress.

"You two have fun tonight" my dad smiles.

"Thanks dad" I smile, taking Eddie's hand.

"Look after her Eddie"

"Always Lester" he smiles as we walk out the door together hand in hand, a black limo waiting outside.

"Wow, you didn't need to do this" I smile.

"I wanted it to be perfect" he says giving me a cheesy grin, opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I say as I climb in, Eddie right behind me.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the school. The driver opens the door, and the whole place fills with lower years, parents, friends all talking about how everyone looked. We get our photo taken before we go inside the hall, where everything is decorated. A glitter ball spinning on the ceiling, lasers flashing around the room. This place really likes to party!

"Oh my god you look amazing!" Amy says walking towards us, dragging Tommy behind us.

"You too" I smile. "Where's Rosie?"

"She's over their with Olly" she says pointing to a corner where two people are making out, its obviously them.

"That was fast" Eddie laughs. "Ally!" he shouts over the music that has started to play really loud. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure!" I smile, taking his hand again as he leads me into the dance.

**A few hours later**

Me and Eddie have been dancing for hours now. Everyone has taken breaks, but we just don't stop. Slow dances, fast dances, silly dances, we just carry on.

"_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac, insomniac_

_5 steps behind ya"_

"I love this song" I shout over the music.

"Me too!" he shouts back, wrapping his arms around me for the slow dance. The music plays for a few seconds more before it gets quieter and quieter.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking round the room.

"I don't know. Must be something wrong with the DJ decks, I'll just go check" he says letting go of me and walking away. I stand looking around the room, but its all gone silent. I can feel a presence on both sides.

I look right and see a familiar. Black curly hair, looks part Spanish. Wearing a bright pink dress. I look to my left and see the bright ginger hair, wearing a suit on his top half, and bright green trousers on the bottom.

"Trish… Dez" I stutter. What is going on?

"Still remember us" Trish laughs, a huge smile on her face.

"How could she forget" Dez adds.

"What… what are you doing here? What's going on?" neither of them say anything, they just look straight ahead, towards the stage. I turn around to face in their direction, and I can see it. I see what everyone in the room is staring at. Because on stage, wearing a suit with the sleeves rolled up, bright red high tops on his feet. A guitar hanging across his chest, chocolate brown eyes staring directly at me, a smile spread across his face. So many memories with him, and this is the first time I've seen him for 3 years. But still, I cant forget the bright blonde hair of Austin Moon.

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter, I will update soon! **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I know it was a bad place to end the chapter last time, but I was to tired to carry on writing! I hope you like the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

No, not here, not now. This can't be real, he can't be here. Why now, why did he choose now. The one time when I have a date with another guy, he shows up. I can feel tears filling in my eyes, I cant deal with this, not now. I take a step backwards, trying to leave, but Trish and Dez hold my arms, keeping me in place.

"Please, don't make me do this" I say, trying hard to keep the tears back.

"Ally, we thought you'd be happy to see him" Trish says, looking at me concerned.

"I am, I would be, if it was anywhere else, a different day. Not today, any day but today" I say, my breathing getting faster.

"Just listen to him" Dez says, looking at me sympathetically, as if he knows what's going on.

"Ally Dawson. Remember me?" he smiles, but I can see a tear falling down his cheek. "Cause I never forgot you. How could I? You were always going to be my future. Practically counting down the days since you left, and I could finally come and find you again. I know we haven't seen each other in 3 years, but I still feel the exact same as I did when we was 15 years old. I just hope you still feel the same" he says, strumming the acoustic guitar hanging across his chest.

"_As we wake up in your room_

_Your face is the first thing I see_

_The first time I've seen love_

_And the last I'll ever need_

_You remind her that your future_

_would be nothing without her_

_Never lose her, I'm afraid_

_Better think of something good to say_

_But its all been done more than once_

_So I'll keep on trying_

_Oh God don't let me be the only one who says_

_No, at the top of our lungs, there's no_

_No such thing as to young_

_When second chances, wont leave you alone_

_Then there's faith in love. _

_She was always the one_

_I'll repeat it again, the one_

_No such thing as too young_

_Red lights flashing _

_On the car we're kissing in_

_Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her_

_That the future's just a few heartbeats away, from disaster_

_I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away_

_No, at the top of our lungs, there's no_

_No such thing as too young_

_Second chances wont leave you alone_

_No, I'll repeat it again, there's no_

_No such thing as too young_

_Second chances, wont leave you alone_

_Cause there's faith in love_

_If you kiss me goodnight _

_I'll know, everything is alright_

_Second chances wont leave us alone_

_Wont leave us alone_

_Wont leave us alone_

_Cause there's faith in love"_

"I miss you, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh. I miss the way you would always say you cant dance, or how you are shy about everything you do." he says, saying something different every step he takes closer to me. I feel like I cant move, my feet are glued to the ground and I cant take it anymore. Tears start rolling down my face, and I cry uncontrollably. He's still the same, the same guy I left 3 years ago, the same guy who stole my heart away. Who I have missed every second I have been away from him. Austin Moon, who proposed to me the last time I saw him. The guy I have never stopped loving.

"I have miss the girl who I fell in love with the moment I saw her. I love you Ally, and I've missed you with my whole heart" he says when he reaches me, only a step away from me. Trish and Dez release my arms, so Austin takes them instead.

"Why… why now?" I stutter. Tears falling from my eyes, they just wont stop.

"I thought you could use a prom date" he laughs, tears rolling down his face as well.

"That was all very sweet, but she already has a prom date" says a voice getting closer to us. Suddenly, Austin's hands are torn from my arms, and another arm is placed round my shoulders. I look up to see Eddie standing next to me.

"And you are?" Austin asks, wiping his tears away.

"I'm Eddie White. Ally's prom date" he says with a smug voice.

"Is this true?" Austin says looking hurt. I take a second before I answer.

"Yes. But I didn't think you we're going to be here. I haven't seen you in 3 years, so I didn't exactly think I would be seeing you at my prom" I say. He nods his head. He understands, he knows how much of a shock this is to me.

"See, now I don't think you need to be here. Your upsetting her" Eddie says, rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm not upset" I say, wiping my tears.

"I think you should leave" Eddie says to Austin. His voice getting angrier then normal.

"Not without Ally" he replies.

"Well she's here with me. You haven't seen her in 3 years, I bet you cant remember anything about her"

"I know Ally better then anyone!" he shouts. I've never seen him this angry.

"Really? What's her favourite song?" Eddie says smugly.

"I Wont Give Up by Jason Maraz"

"Wrong. Its It Girl by Jason Derulo. Next question. What's her favourite food?" "That's easy, its pancakes"

"Wrong again! Its pickles. Last question. What ice-cream does she eat when she's upset?"

"Fruity mint swirl"

"Well donel Austin was it? You got one right. But one out of three, I'm afraid you've failed the test. Now get lost!" Eddie shouts at him.

"I told you! Not with out Ally!" Austin shouts back.

"You really don't get the hint do you?" Eddie says, taking his arm from my shoulder and rolling up his sleeves. Raising his fist to Austin.

"STOP IT!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Hurting my voice. Austin and Eddie stop, and turn around to face me. "Both of you just stop it" I say. Tears falling down my face for the second time, I cant handle it anymore. My shoes still stuck to the ground, I decide to leave them. I slip off my heals and start to run. I run out of the hall, out of the school and away. As far as I can get.

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked the chapter, the song I used in this is called "Kissing In Cars" by Pierce the Veil. **

**If Clinity is reading this then thanks so much for the shout out on you last chapter. I'm so glad I could help you, and please ignore any hate you get. You're an amazing writer and I love you story. I suggest that everyone gives it a read because it is so romantic. Please read it, but if you review, don't give her any hate. She's an amazing writer. Two things Clinity, 1. I hope you don't mind I used the same song as you. I have been listening to it for a while now, and I was planning on using it in this chapter, but you beat me too it! I hope you don't mind, I swear I'm not copying you. 2. Well done for getting into the San Bernardino County Honor Orchestra for your viola! **

**Anyway! I hope you liked the chapter! I will update soon! **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter. I will update soon. I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V. **

My breath feels heavy, so I decide to stop running. Its bad enough to find Austin at my prom when I'm with another guy, but its even worse when both guys start fighting. I don't turn back, I just walk, letting the tears run down my face. I thought if I was going to see Austin again, it would be amazing, and perfect. But it wasn't, I dreaded the fact that he was here. I'm not supposed to feel like this. But I was excited, excited that I had a date with somebody else, someone new. I think I finally need to accept the fact that I'm moving on.

"Ally, wait up" shouts a voice. I turn around and see a black limo pull up near me. The window open, Eddie sat inside.

"What?" I sigh, wiping the tears from my face for the millionth time tonight.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. Please forgive me" he says, climbing out of the limo and walking up to me. I sigh before I take his hands in mine.

"Its my fault, I should have told you about Austin"

"Its fine." he takes a deep breath before saying anything else. "So, you two were together for a long time?"

"Ever since I moved to Miami"

"Wow" he sighs. "He's your first love?"

"Was" I smile, going on my tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips. "Can we go home now? I'm so tired" I sigh.

"Sure" he smiles, helping me into the limo.

When we arrive at my house, Eddie walks me up to my door.

"I'm sorry it wasn't the perfect prom night" he says, looking upset. I felt the same as him.

"Some of it was" I smile, trying to reassure him I was having fun before the trouble happened.

"Your perfect" he smiles, leaning down and gently kissing me. But it doesn't feel right. When Eddie first kissed me it felt right, like we were supposed to be together, but now it just feels wrong. It doesn't feel real. The kiss only lasts a second before I pull away.

"I'll… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe" I smile, unlocking my door and walking inside. "Bye" I sigh, closing the door on a horrible night.

I look around the house, but its completely empty. My dad must have decided to go out, I wasn't surpassed to come home till tomorrow morning, because Rosie was having a party at her house after prom, since her parents decided to go out of town. But I cant handle it now, not after everything that happened.

I walk up to my room and go straight to my wardrobe. Grabbing my bright red pyjama shorts with yellow music notes on and a normal white short sleeved top. I take off my dress, remembering that I left my shoes back at school, an change into my other clothes. I stare into the mirror and regret it immediately, my silver make up smudged and my eyeliner and mascara running down my face. I wipe all of my make up off and brush my hair, loosing its tight curls and going back to the usual loose ones. I stare at my reflection, thinking of how messed up things are. I was so happy when Eddie asked me to prom, the first time he kissed me, I could feel the sparks flying. But then I saw Austin again, my heart started racing faster then it ever did when I was with Eddie. Maybe I'm not ready to move on, but I cant hurt Eddie. He's been one of my closest friends ever since I came here. But I cant hurt Austin, he was my whole life 3 years ago, I cant let that go.

I get so frustrated as I look in the mirror, and I spot the silver ring still place on my finger. I slip it off and stare at it for a second before I through it to the ground. I walk over to my wall where two guitars hang. The bright yellow one, but I choose my normal brown guitar hanging next to it. I sit on my bed and pull my book from my bedside draws, flipping to one of the pages in the middle. I strum my guitar trying to remember the tune. I haven't sung this one in a while, since it's one of the songs I wrote when I first left Miami. When I was first separated from Austin. I remember how desperate I was when I wrote this song, I would have given everything to have gone back, stayed with him.

"_And if I, if I loose my head again_

_Please remind me that I have nothing_

_And I'd be nowhere without you_

_To protect me_

_If you, if you can reach me again_

_Well you are my only friend_

_And you'll find me at the bottom_

_Playing guitar badly_

_Cause life's a game, to me_

_But with only one controller_

_And he's unhappy_

_So please, please, please_

_Wont you join me?_

_Until the very end_

_Its adventure time again_

_so please, please, please_

_Wont you join me_

_Until the very end_

_Its adventure time again_

_And if I, if I enter motherhood_

_If I cant teach what if good_

_Wont you promise that_

_You'll refresh me_

_If I, if I loose my American charm_

_When there's grandkids hanging of my arms_

_We'll go on an adventure and relive history_

_Cause life's a game, to me_

_But with only one controller_

_And its out of batteries _

_So please, please, please_

_Wont you join me?_

_Until the very end_

_Its adventure time again_

_so please, please, please_

_Wont you join me_

_Until the very end_

_Its adventure time again_

_Oh, I fell in love with life_

_But only when I met you_

_You own me right there and then_

_So lets be what we could have been_

_Oh you could be most anything_

_But all I want is my boyfriend_

_So please, please, please_

_Wont you join me?_

_Until the very end_

_Its adventure time again_

_so please, please, please_

_Wont you join me_

_Until the very end_

_Its adventure time _

_Again"_

By the time I stop playing, tears have already filled in my eyes. I feel silly singing such an old song right now. My feelings are so messed up. What can I do?

I stand up from my bed and place my guitar back on its wall. I stand there for a few seconds, admiring the bright yellow guitar hanging right next to it. I trace my fingers over the engravings on the front.

"That was beautiful" says a voice out of nowhere, making me jump.

"Who's there?" I shout, my breathing getting heavy again.

"Its me, don't worry" says the voice, suddenly a hand appears from under my bed, then another hand. Thank god horror movies aren't real, otherwise I would have been terrified. The hands stretch out, pulling out the rest of the body. Revealing the bright blonde hair which is way to familiar tonight.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for tonight""How did you get in here?"

"Well, you know I'm good at climbing through windows" he says, trying to make me laugh, but I just stand silent. "Ally. I'm sorry about what happened. I was just so happy to see you, and then your new boyfriend? Just made me angry"

"Eddie is not my boyfriend" I say, I don't really know what Eddie is to me.

"So, does that mean you want this back?" he says holding up my engagement ring.

"I… I don't know. I haven't seen you in 3 years."

"I know. That's why I came here as soon as I could. I couldn't wait to see you again. I've never stopped loving you, and I thought you'd still feel the same"

"This is the problem. We haven's seen each other, or even said anything to each other since I left, and suddenly you arrive thinking everything will be the same as it was when we were 15." I sigh, running my hand through my hair, giving up with how I look tonight.

"I still love you Ally. Please tell me you feel the same" he says stepping right in front of me. A tear in his eye as he grabs my arms and starts tracing his fingers up and down them.

"I don't know" I sigh as I start crying again. I'm surprised I can even cry now, as I've done it so much tonight.

"Well, we'll have to find out" he say, leaning forward and gently kissing my cheek, working his way down to my neck. I place my hands on his chest and push him away.

"Stop it. You cant come back here after 3 years 0~

and expect everything to be the same. I have a new life here. New friends, and I'm going to University after the summer. I've moved on, and I think you should as well… you should leave" I sigh, tears running down my cheeks. He doesn't say anything else, he nods his head. Gently kissing my cheek one more time, he starts to walk towards the window where he entered in the first place. I start to pace up and down my room, running my fingers through my hair again.

"Ally" he says. I stop pacing and look over at him. Tears running down his cheeks.

"W… what?" I stutter.

"I'm never going to leave you" he says quickly walking over to me, smashing his lips with mine with such force I fall back against the wall. His hands slipping in mine, my heart beating as fast as it did the first time we ever kissed. It feels right to be in his arms. I know that this will be better then any kiss Eddie could give me. Because me and Eddie don't have the passion that me and Austin have always had.

**Hey guys. I hope you guys like the chapter. The song used in this is called "Adventure Time" by BriBry and I don't own the song. I changed a couple of words so it worked for Ally. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This is only a short chapter, since I've been really busy tonight. I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V. **

When I wake up the next morning, I feel Austin's strong arms clinging round me. I untangle his arms, being careful not to wake him up. I walk up to my wardrobe and grab some black jeans and a red vest before going to my bathroom. I climb into my shower, the water warming up my body. Making my breath calm and easy once again. I sigh, trying to avoid the thought of what I'm going to do next. But I cant avoid it. I can decide to go with Eddie, the guy I've started to fall for. Go to University, who knows what will happen in my future. Or I can go with Austin. The first guy I've ever fallen in love with, who I've always been in love with, who I'm supposed to be engaged to. The future seems even more blurred when I think about what could happen if I choose him.

I hear the door open. "Ally, are you ok?" Austin asks.

"Yea, but I don't really appreciate you being in here while I'm in the shower" I laugh, peeing round my shower curtain.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your perfect in every way" he smiles, leaning over and kissing me.

"Aw, now leave" I laugh. He does as I asked and leaves the room. I shower as fast as I can, and dress in my black jeans and red vest. I go back to my bedroom as soon as I can.

"Hey" Austin says jumping up from his seat on my bed.

"Hey" I whisper. Not really sure what to say now.

"Are you ok?" he says walking up to me and tracing his fingers up and down my arms the way he did last night.

"Yea, I'm fine" I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. He looks into my eyes for a second before leaning down and gently kissing me. He stares into my eyes, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you Ally"

"I…I…" I stutter.

"You cant finish that sentence anymore, can you?"

"I… You have no idea how much I want to" I sigh.

"Then do it"

"But, its more complicated then that Austin. You know what happened last night""I know what happened. Last night was the night I finally got the girl I love back"

"Please don't do this."

"Last night didn't mean anything to you did it?"

"Austin Monica Moon! That's a lie and you know it. You know how much you mean to me" I shout, tears filling in my eyes. I turn away from him so he cant see me cry.

"I'm sorry Ally" he says, turning me round to face him and wrapping his arms around me. "I've just missed you so much over these years, and seeing you with someone else, it broke my heart"

"Austin, Eddie's…"

"Do you love him? If you do I wont argue, I wont do anything. I'll just leave, let you two be together"

"No, I don't want you two go"

"Then prove it to me. Tell me you still love me"

"Austin Monica Moon, my Austy. I still love you. I always have" I say, tears still running down my cheeks. Austin smiles before leaning down, pressing his lips hard against mine. When we finally pull away for air, he starts searching in his pockets, pulling out the small silver ring. Getting down on one knee.

"Ally Dawson, will you, for the second time, say yes and marry me?" I smile as he talks, and I nod my head. He slips the ring on my finger and stands up, picking me up along the way. My feet leave the ground as he spins me round. When my feet are finally back on the ground, he looks into my eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" I say before he leans down and kisses me again.

But only half of my heart agrees with what I just said.

**Hey guys! I know this was a really short chapter, but I've been really busy tonight, so I could only make it short. **

**I wanted to ask you guys, are you actually enjoying this story, because I've had a lot less readers and reviewers lately. So I would really appreciate it if you guys told me that you don't like this story so I can work on another one. Any ideas to make things better are always appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading guys. I love all your support, it means so much to me. Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys. I don't know is this chapter is any longer, but I have been working really hard on it. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V. **

**One week later**

"Hey Ally!" Austin shouts down the phone as soon as I pick up. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"You know I'm going to Amy's 18th birthday party" I laugh. He can be so forgetful sometimes.

"Oh yea. Can I come?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea. You know Eddie will be there, and I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet." I say as I open my wardrobe door, looking for something to wear.

"But I miss you"

"You were here last night" I laugh.

"Yea, but I had to leave early, since your dad came home" he sighs. "When are you going to tell him I'm back?"

"Soon, after I've told Eddie" I sigh, picking out a casual blue denim dress, with gold studs on the collar and some blue wedged heels on my feet.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Sure, come round at 10 tomorrow and we'll tell him"

"Ok, see you later Ally-Gator. Love you"

"Love you too" I say, laughing at the nickname I haven't heard in ages. I hang up the phone after. Changing into my dress.

Over the past few days, I've spent every moment I could with Austin. And I don't regret it. I've remembered everything great that happened between us, and I'm so happy he's back. Now when I say "I love you" I mean it 100%.

I look in my mirror and decide to straighten my hair, change it up a bit. I add dark blue eye shadow and a natural lipstick. I slip on my shoes and grab my purse and Amy's present.

"Looking amazing once again" my dad says when I walk downstairs.

"Thanks dad" I smile at him as I walk out the door towards the cab waiting for me.

"Be careful, don't do anything I wouldn't" my dad shouts as I walk away.

"I wont, I promise" I reply laughing.

Tonight I can finally be honest with my friend, and sort things out with Eddie. Hopefully I'll be able to catch them before everyone's drunk to much.

When I get to the club, the lights are already flashing, the music playing loud. I bodyguard crosses my name off the list and I enter the club. The dance floor already crowded with what looks like the whole school, I know exactly where I'll find Amy. And sure enough, as I reach the bar, there she is, with Tommy, Rosie and Olly standing close by.

"Ally!" Amy shouts as soon as she sees me, leaving Tommy in mid conversation. "Are you ok? We haven't seen you since the whole drama at prom"

"I'm fine" I laugh, sitting next to her on a stool at the bar. "Happy birthday" I smile, handing her the present.

"Thank you!" she smiles, hugging me. "So, what actually happened at prom? Who was the guy?"

"That was Austin"

"THE Austin? Miami Austin?"

"That's the one"

"No way! You said you hadn't seen him in 3 years" she shouts over the music. By now Rosie and Olly have crowded round us as well.

"I haven't! That's why I was so shocked, then Eddie started to fight with him, and I just couldn't handle it" I smile, ordering a non-alcoholic drink from the bar.

"So what's happened? Who are you with? Eddie or Austin?"

"I really like Eddie, but we haven't even been out really. We're just really good friends. Then there's Austin, I have a massive past with him. I cant just let go of those years we were together"

"So you're with Austin?" I nod my head in answer as I sip my drink. "That's awesome Ally! I mean, when you first moved here, you wouldn't stop telling me about him!"

"How come I never heard about him?" Tommy shouts.

"Yea, because you would understand!" I laugh.

"So have you told Eddie yet?" Amy asks.

"Not yet. I haven't seen him since prom. Is he here yet?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Yea he is, he's just over there" Tommy shouts, pointing to the entrance. I climb out of my seat and walk over to him. Dodging all of the guys from my school, some of them already drunk.

"Hey" I smile as I'm close enough to him.

"Hey" he smiles. I notice his eyes keep looking at my lips, but he doesn't do anything. "You look amazing"

"Thanks" I smile.

"You wanna go get a drink?"

"Um, before we get to drunk, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he smiles, taking my hand and walking over to an empty area away from the music.

"What's up?"

"About prom…"

"I cant tell you how sorry I am about that. Can we just forget about that blonde guy and move on?" he says gently taking my hands.

"That's the thing. I cant forget about Austin." I take a deep breath before telling him anything else. "Eddie, I never told you about this, but Austin and I have a massive past. When I lived in Miami, he was my boyfriend. I fell completely in love with him, but then I moved away. I thought that I had started to move on, but I really haven't. I still love him"

"Oh… I see" he sighs.

"I'm sorry Eddie. But you know as well as I do that we would never have worked out. We're just to good friends"

"Its fine, I understand" he smiles. But I can see the pain in his eyes as he drops my hands.

"Wanna go get that drink? I think we could both use one" I smile. He nods his head in agreement and we walk to the bar together.

"And their back!" Rosie shouts, making it obvious that she had been drinking a lot in the short time I was away.

"6 shots please!" Amy shouts to the bar man.

"Anything for the birthday girl!" he shouts back, winking at her before he turns away. Tommy flinches before putting his arm around her, showing the bar man that she is taken. Both me and Eddie laugh as this happens. We are all given a shot each, and Rosie counts down.

"5...4...3...2...1...drink!" and we all do as we're told, drinking all through the night.

**Later that night**

Its around 1am when I decide I need to leave. I had been drinking, but only enough to make me feel a bit dizzy. I'm not completely wasted like Amy, but it is her birthday, so she can get away with it. I say goodbye to everyone before walking to the exit. I take out my phone and start to dial my dads number, but then decide against it. He'll probably be asleep by now. I call for a cab instead. As I wait outside the club, I feel hands slip around my waist. I quickly pull away out of shock, and turn around to see Austin stood there.

"You scared me" I laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?" he laughs. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but they wouldn't let me in"

"Well, your name wasn't on the list, so its not that surprising"

"So, how drunk are they?" he asks, slipping his hands round my waist again.

"Extremely. I had to leave"

"At least there is someone sensible here" he smiles, leaning down and gently kissing me.

"NO! Get your hands off her!" shouts a voice. Me and Austin pull away, and I see a very drunk Eddie stumbling towards us.

"Eddie, don't start this again" I shout.

"No! you haven't seen this guy in 3 years, I've been there for you when he hasn't. But you still chose him!" he shouts at me.

"Don't speak to her like that!"

"Ally, please" he says, shoving Austin out of the way. "I… I love you" he says. His face only a few centimetres away from my face, a strong smell of alcohol coming from him.

"Eddie… you need to go home. You've had way to much to drink, you don't know what your saying""Yes I do. I love you" he says before leaning down and pressing his lips hard against mine.

**Hey guys.**

**I know I've done this before, but its only because I have something to tell you.**

**Lately I've been getting a couple of messages on here from people giving their opinions on my stories, and lets just say they weren't the nicest things I've ever read. I replied to them in the nicest way possible, but I didn't get a good response back. I'm not going to name and shame, but these people know who they are. As much as I know you should never let these people get to you, its very hard to ignore such cruel things. **

**I've also had a few people saying that my chapters are short and they want me to write them longer. Which I think is a fair comment, if you think there to short, I try to make them longer. But sometimes I purposely make them short, because if I kept some going it would end up being really boring and annoying. I'm not trying to offend people who make these comments, because it is a totally fair opinion. **

**Another reason some are so short is because I like to update them, but somtimes I'm so tired. I live in England, and I'm in year 9 at school, which means I get to pick my options for what I want to do in the future. As my friend Leah knows, I haven't been in the greatest mood for the past few days (or weeks, whatever), and she's been an amazing friend to put up with me during this. So having to decide about my future is only making me more stressed. But I find writing these chapters really calm me down, but sometimes I don't get enough time to write them really long. Its not that I really want to reach a deadline, its because I find it really calming and fun to do. And sometimes it's the best thing I can do. **

**I'm not trying to create excuses, but I just wanted to tell you guys what's going on. Once again, I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just wanted you guys to know the truth. **

**(sigh of relief) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys! I hope you like the new chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Get the hell off her!" I hear Austin shout, I place my hands on Eddie's chest and push him away as hard as I can. His face looking shocked and disappointed.

"I love you Ally" he whispers.

"Well I don't love you. I love Austin." I reply. Eddie's face changes. the disappointment changing fast, an evil look replacing it. I get scared as I look at him, I've never seen Eddie like this before. He turns away from me and walks up to Austin, grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him off the ground.

"Eddie! What are you doing" I shout, rushing up to them.

"Exactly what I should have done on prom night" he shouts back, raising his fist up. I know exactly what's going to happen, and I need to stop it. I grab his fist, frantically trying to lower it. "GET OFF!" he shouts in my face. Throwing his fist in the other direction. Barely missing Austin, but throwing me to the ground. It takes me a second to compose myself before I jump back to my feet, but by now its already to late. I can hear both of them shouting, fists being thrown all around. I'm never going to be able to stop them on my own, I rush back to the party and grab Tommy and Olly, Amy and Rosie following on.

"Break it up guys!" Tommy shouts to them. Grabbing Eddie's wrists, Olly grabbing Austin's so neither of them can move.

"What the hell is going on?" Rosie shouts, making everybody stop.

"He stole Ally from me!" Eddie shouts, trying o unlock Tommy's grip, but he's not strong enough.

"She was never yours!" Austin shouts back, not struggling in Olly's grip. He knows when to stop.

"Ally doesn't belong to anyone!" Amy shouts to them both.

"She should have been with me! She would be with me if you didn't show up!" Eddie shouts. Finally giving up the struggle to release his arms.

"I was always going to come back!"

"I bet she doesn't really love you! I bet she just pities you!""Well the ring on her finger will prove you wrong!" he shouts. Suddenly revealing the secret I've been trying to keep for 3 years. Everyone stops, no one saying a word, not moving an inch. They all just turn their heads and look at me.

"Ally. Your engaged" Rosie says, her face looking shocked, like everyone else's. My voice refuses to work, I just nod my head in answer.

"When? When did he propose?" Eddie stutters.

"3... 3 years ago" I stutter. My voice slowly coming back to me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"I didn't know what to say. I show up at a new school, and the new girl announces she's engaged at 15 years old. I couldn't do that"

"Either way" Rosie says walking up to me and putting her arm around my shoulders. "I'm happy for you" she smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course I am! What sort of friend would I be if I wasn't"

"I cant believe this" Eddie shouts, a sarcastic laugh in his voice.

"Oh grow up Eddie!" Amy shouts to him. "If you conceder Ally a real friend, you'll stop being so stupid and be happy for her" she shouts to him, walking over to me and placing her arm around my other shoulder.

"She's with the wrong guy" he says through his teeth, suddenly springing into action and releasing his arms from Tommy's grip. He launches forward and tries to get to Austin, but both Tommy and Olly stop him.

"You've had way to much to drink mate" Olly says.

"Lets get you home before you do anymore damage to people" Tommy shouts at him and they both drag him away. Eddie stumbling because he's so drunk. Soon enough I cant see him anymore, and I don't want to either.

I rush over to Austin who's trying to get his breath back. I launch my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine" he says, lifting his head up to show a dark bruise on his left cheek, blood running down his nose.

"Oh my god. Your not ok! Rosie, go back to the club and get some tissue please" she rushes off back the club. "I cant believe he did this" I say. Tears start running down my cheeks, this has been the worst night ever.

"Please don't cry Ally. Its not your fault" he says, wiping the tears from my face.

"It is! If I had told him about you, refused to go to prom with him, then this would never have happened." Rosie rushes back to us, handing me the tissues, I gently start to fix Austin up.

"Its not your fault" he says again. But I cant believe him. Its my fault, its all my fault that we're in this mess. Its my fault that Eddie got so violent, its my fault that Austin got hurt. Its all my fault.

"I wish I could change this. Not gone to prom with him. Maybe I shouldn't have moved here. If I stayed in Miami this would never have happened. Life was so much simpler back there" I cry. My face turning red from the tears falling down my face.

Austin raises his head so I can properly. A strange look on his face, the only look I see when he has an idea.

"What if I could make things simple again?"

"How can you do that?"

"By going back?"

"What are you talking about" I ask, wiping the tears from my face.

"By going back to Miami"

"No, I don't want you to leave. I don't think I could bare saying goodbye to you again, especially not forever."

"Together"

"What?"

"Lets go home. Back to Miami….

Together"

**OMFG! Did you guys watch the new episode last night? It was AMAZING! I cant believe that Ally finally admitted she has feelings for Austin! Now we just need Austin to admit his then we actually have Aussly! But am I the only one who felt sorry for Kira last night? I'm gonna feel sorry for her when they do get together. **

**I'm gonna reveal something to you guys. I love writing Aussly fan fictions, but as soon as I head about it actually happening, I really hated the idea. But now that I've seen Girlfriends and Girl Friends in for it. I wasn't to sure because I didn't think it would seem right, because I'm so used to the being friends, but as I watched the show, I realised how sweet it was and I love it now. Now we just need Austin to like Ally back! Bring on Campers and Complications! **

**I was actually up at 2am in the morning, just so I could watch the new episode! I felt tired at school today, but it was SO worth it!**

**I don't know why, but lately I've been obsessed with the song "Ready or Not" by Bridget Mendler (Teddy from Good Luck Charlie). You guys should defiantly give it a listen. Its awesome.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry its short. **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock**

**And bring on Campers and Complications! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys. Don't give me hate for this chapter. I did what I had to do. I hope you like it. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

That night would be like no other night I have ever lived through. In that night I would live through confusion, frustration, true love and heart break. I never knew I could end up hurting myself so much, I didn't know what I should do. But in the end, I would never see him again.

"Wha… what?" I stutter, shocked at the question.

"Come back to Miami with me" he repeats.

"Austin… I don't… I…" I stutter, my breath getting faster and faster.

"It's perfect. We can go back home. Remember it Ally. How happy we were back there"

"That was 3 year ago. I have a life here"

"And you have a life back there. A better life" he says taking my hands and squeezing them tightly.

"But… what about my dad, my friends, Austin, I'm going to university after the summer"

"But think of what we could do Ally. You and me, together, like we always wanted, like we always dreamed of"

"Ally" Amy interrupts. "Do you love him? I mean really love him?"

"Yes" I say, tears filling in my eyes. "I love him with my whole heart"

"Then go, go with him. If you really love him, then you will want this future with him. We'll still keep in touch" she smiles. I take a deep breath and look back at Austin, looking into his eyes.

"Lets do it" I say. His face lighting up as I do. "Lets go home" I smile, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly. After a second, he leans out of the hug and his lips press hard against mine.

"Go home. Pack. Call us when you get there safely" Rosie smiles, tears in her eyes as well. I hug them both before saying goodbye as me and Austin climb into a cab close by. All of us crying as the cab drives off into the night.

When we reach my house, I unlock the door very quietly and sneak inside, leaving Austin in the cab outside.

"Ally? Is that you?" whispers a voice as I start walking to my room.

"Yes" I whisper back, my dad appearing out of the kitchen.

"You back early"

"I wasn't really in the party mood"

"Ok, are you heading to bed?"

"Yea" I sigh. "Night dad, I love you" I say wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly. This might be the last time I see him. It takes all my might not to cry.

"I love you to Ally. Go get some sleep" he says as I walk into my bedroom. I close my door behind me, and wait until I can hear him gently snoring. I grab a suitcase from the top of my closet and start throwing in clothes. Jeans, shorts, vests, jumpers. I start to zip it up before I notice the pictures on my wall. All the pictures of me, Rosie, Amy, Tommy and Eddie. I snatch a few from the wall and stuff them in my bag. I cant forget this life that easy. I change out of my dress and into some black jeans and a dark pink hoodie, sneakers on my feet. As quietly as I can, I carry my suitcase downstairs, remembering to close my bedroom door as I leave. I carry my bag outside and Austin puts it in the cab's trunk while I lock the door.

Tears start streaming down my eyes as I walk away from my home. The place where I have lived for 3 years and has changed my whole life, which I'm now leaving to go back to my old one. I climb in the cab where Austin is now waiting.

"Don't cry Ally" he says wiping my tears away. "This is what we always dreamed of" he smiles. I try to smile back, but I cant stop crying. "Airport please" Austin says to the cab driver. I cry even more as we drive away from my dad, and my friends. Saying goodbye to the life I have been living for the past 3 years. I rest my head on Austin's shoulders and fall asleep pretty soon.

"Ally, wake up. Were here" Austin's voice says excitedly, gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes while Austin climbs out of the cab to grab my suitcase. It takes me a while to adjust, but I soon get out of the cab. Austin pays the cab drive and smiles as he offers me his hand. I gently slip my hand in his and we walk inside the airport, to the counter where a girl is standing.

"When's your next flight to Miami?" Austin asks, his hand squeezing mine tightly. The woman at the desk fiddles with the computer for a few seconds before answering.

"The net flight will be in 15 minutes, and your in luck. Two seats left"

"We'll take them" Austin smiles. I just stand there in silence, still unsure on what I'm actually doing. I'm leaving my home, the place where I had my future set out, to go to Miami. Is this really what I want? I don't want to leave London, but I don't want to leave Austin. How can I leave Austin, he's been my true love ever since I was 15, I cant let go of him. But how can I leave London, when I was so happy with my life.

Austin pays for the tickets and we quickly rush to the gate. The gate would open soon, so we sat down at the bench closest to it. Staring out of the window which was shining bright with all the lights of London. I look everywhere. Soaking it all up, memorising everything I'm leaving behind.

Rosie, Amy and Tommy. The people who have been my best friends ever since I left Miami. Who have looked after me and helped me through everything. Then there's Eddie, who was my best friend, who for a second, I thought I loved. Then there's my future. The future I could have had here. Gone to the university, got an amazing job, something I had always dreamed off. And my dad. My dad has been everything to me ever since my mom died, he's looked after me and cheered me up everyday of my life. He's made me who I am, and helped me every step of the way. I cant leave my dad, without me he has nothing. We've always looked out for each other, how will he react when he finds out I've gone, left to be with Austin. My heart breaks at the thought that I'm breaking his.

"Gate 2 for the flight to Miami is now open" I hear the voice say through the speakers. Austin stands up, offering me his hand again, I freeze. My eyes still fixed out of the window, letting my life flash before my eyes. Thinking of everything, everybody I will leave behind if I leave. How can I do that?

"Ally. The gates open. We can go home" he smiles. I finally move my head and look up to face him. My eyes start watering again as I look at him. Austin Moon, my Austin Moon, my Austy. My first ever love. The guy who changed my life, the guy I was engaged to. Who came back for me. But could I leave everything to be with him.

"Austin…I cant leave" I say, my breath heavy, my eyes watering.

"Yes you can." he says, sitting down next to me, taking my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"No… I cant. I cant leave my life, not again."

"Ally, please. Lets get on the plane, lets go home" he says, tears springing in his eyes as well.

"But this is my home. This is my life. Those are my friends. And what about my dad? I cant say goodbye to him" I stutter. Realising what I had to do.

"Ally. I love you, please, just come with me"

"And I love you two. With my whole heart, I always have done, I always will do. But I cant leave"

"But what about us. What will happen with us?" he asks, a tear running down his cheek.

"You know how much I love you Austin. But I cant leave, I have my life here, my friends, my dad. I have my future here. Not in Miami"

"So I guess this is…"

"I guess this is goodbye" I stutter. My eyes stinging because of all the tears. I gently slip my hands from Austin's slipping off my ring. I hold Austin's hand out flat, gently placing the ring in his hand before closing it up. He clutches it tightly. "Goodbye Austy" I sigh, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Goodbye Ally-Gator" he sighs, walking towards the gate. I start to walk towards the exit, so many tears running down my face. I turn around once more, at exactly the same time as Austin. We look into each others eyes for one more time. I take him all in. Kind brown eyes, his perfect bright blonde hair. I turn my head back around as he walks through the gate.

**Years Later**

"Mommy, did you ever see him again?" Danni asks as she sits on my lap.

"No honey. That was the last time I saw him" I admit. "He did live his dream though. He became a huge superstar, toured the world, sang at Times Square on New Years eve every year. He got married, to a girl named Kira. He got his happily ever after."

"And what did you do mommy?"

"I went to the school. Did what I was surpassed to do, and got my dream job. That's where I met your daddy" I smile.

"So you got your happily ever after as well?"

"I sure did" I smile at her. "Now, how about you and me go get some lunch?"

"Ok! Can we go to the Melody Diner?"

"Sure thing Danni, then how about we go to the beach?" now that I can actually bare it. I smile as I walk out of my house and into the Miami sunlight with my daughter.

**The End**


	10. Quick Message

**Hey guys, since I put the chapter up last night, I've had a couple of people saying that's not what they wanted because they wanted Aussly. **

**The reason I didn't end this story with Aussly is because I didn't want to. I didn't want to end it in a typical Aussly way, I actually wanted to end it with heartbreak this time. And that was my decision. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it, but I don't really want to change it. I wrote the sequel because you guys wanted me to write it, but I never promised an happy ending. And that's another reason why I didn't end it with Aussly. Because you don't always get a happy ending.**

**I'm sorry if I upset you guy, but I had to tell you why, so please don't give me any hate for this. **

**I hope you enjoy my other stories, even if you didn't enjoy this. **

**Later guys.**


	11. Announcement! Flashback Week!

**ANNOUNCMENT! FLASH BACK WEEK! PLEASE READ!**

**I****'****m doing something called Flashback week! (You can find out everything that's going on with my stories if you follow me on twitter NotALoveSong88 )**

**This means all off next week, I****'****m going to be updating some of the old stories I used to write and never finished! **

**I will be creating a poll which you will find on my profile, where you can vote for your favourite. The top 3 with the most votes will get a brand new chapter next week. **

**The options will be****…**

**~Winter Of Wonders**

**~Better Together Or Not A Love Song **

**~No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation**

**~ Its All About The Girl**

**~My Best Friends Brother**

**And finally****…**

**~I Think About You**

**So there are your options! Voting will close Sunday! So get to the poll titled Flashback Week and get voting!**

**Thanks for reading, I don****'****t own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


End file.
